jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Marco Benevento
Marco Benevento (born July 22, 1977 in Livingston, New Jersey) is a pianist, organist and composer from Brooklyn, New York. He has been a member of the New York jazz and experimental music scene since 1999. Benevento uses effected piano, Hammond Organ and Wurlitzer Electric Piano in his various bands including the Benevento Russo Duo. Benevento was born in Livingston, New Jersey in 1977 and grew up in the town of Wyckoff, New Jersey.Daly, Mike.(July 2008) "Keeping the Critics Jazzed", (201) magazine, Accessed October 29, 2008. He began playing piano at age seven, and discovered jazz and improvised music at age fifteen. Benevento attended Ramapo High School, and played with local bands and the high school jazz band. He graduated from Ramapo High in 1995 and Berklee College of Music in 1999. Career Benevento was a member of the band, The Jazz Farmers from 1999–2001, and has been a regular on the New York City contemporary, experimental jazz scene. Benevento has studied under and played alongside other well known pianists including Kenny Werner, Brad Mehldau, and Joanne Brackeen. He has collaborated with musicians such as Matt Chamberlain, Andrew Barr, Billy Martin, George Porter, Johnny Vidacovich, Steven Bernstein, Cindy Blackman, Wayne Krantz, Charlie Hunter, Stanton Moore, Jon Fishman, Mike Gordon and Trey Anastasio. Benevento is one half of the Benevento Russo Duo, an instrumental indie rock, experimental Hammond Organ, Wurlitzer Electric Piano and drum duo that he formed with drummer Joe Russo in 2001. The band makes use of samplers, loops, circuit bent toys, guitars as well as glockenspiels to augment their sound. The Benevento Russo Duo have performed at events like Lollapalooza, Austin City Limits, Fuji Rock Festival, New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival, SXSW, Bonnaroo, Wakarusa, High Sierra Music Festival and have drawn reviews at publications ranging from Rolling Stone to Pitchfork Media. In 2005 Benevento joined Garage A Trois along with Stanton Moore, Skerik and Mike Dillon. In 2006, Benevento was featured in Bobby Previte's Coalition of the Willing US and European tour. In July 2006, Benevento toured with Trey Anastasio, Mike Gordon and Joe Russo. Benevento released his first solo studio album as a pianist in 2008, entitled Invisible Baby followed by Me Not Me in 2009. Both albums include drummers Matt Chamberlain and Andrew Barr and bassist Reed Mathis. Featured on both records is Marco's use of an amplified acoustic piano, circuit bent toys, Mellotron and Optigan. Performances with the trio include the JVC Jazz Festival, the Newport Jazz Festival, SXSW, the New Orleans Jazz Festival, High Sierra Music Festival and Carnegie Hall. In early 2008, Benevento's Live At Tonic won in The 7th Annual Independent Music Awards for Best Live Performance Album.Independent Music Awards – 7th Annual Winners And in 2009 Benevento's "Invisible Baby" was nominated for Independent Music Awards Jazz Album of the year. In January 2011, Benevento won The 10th Annual Independent Music Awards for the Eclectic Album category.http://www.independentmusicawards.com/ima/artist/marco-benevento In 2009 Benevento began his own record label with manager Kevin Calabro called The Royal Potato Family. Bands on the label include Yellowbirds, Super Human Happiness, Nathan Moore, Wil Blades, Billy Martin, Nathan Moore, Surprise Me Mr Davis, Garage A Trois and The Jacob Fred Jazz Odyssey. Marco became the fifth member of the band Surprise Me Mr. Davis. The announcement came from lead singer Nathan Moore during a concert at the Independent in San Francisco, CA on Thursday, July 9, 2009. In 2010, Benevento joined Bitches Brew Revisited featuring Cindy Blackman, Graham Haynes, Melvin Gibbs, DJ Logic and other NYC musicians. Benevento is also a member of the band Bustle In Your Hedgerow, a band that reinterprets the music of Led Zeppelin. Equipment While performing with the Benevento Russo Duo Benevento's equipment included a Casio sampling keyboard, effects pedals, a Hammond organ (with bass pedalboard) and a Wurlitzer electric piano. A fan of circuit bending, Benevento uses circuit bent toys to create sounds. In the spring of 2006 he added a circuit bent television that displays sound waves on the vertical line. When playing with his trio Marco amplifies the piano with guitar pickups and other effects. His release,Live at Tonic, a three-disc Ropeadope album includes Marco playing the piano, toy piano, Yamaha CP60, speak and spell, glockenspiel, Hammond organ, Rhythm Ace Drum Machine, wurlitzer and Rheem Organ. Discography Marco Benevento *''Live at Tonic'' (2007, Ropeadope) *''Invisible Baby'' (2008, Hyena Records) *''Me Not Me'' (2009, The Royal Potato Family) *''Between the Needles and Nightfall'' (2010, The Royal Potato Family) * "Escape Horse"/"Fireworks" (7" single, 2011, The Royal Potato Family) * TigerFace (2012, The Royal Potato Family) Benevento/Russo Duo *''Marco Benevento and Joe Russo'' (2002) *''Darts'' (2003) *''Best Reason to Buy the Sun'' (2005) Ropeadope *''Live From Bonnaroo 2005'' (featuring Mike Gordon) (July 18, 2006, recorded live in 2005) *''Play Pause Stop'' (2006) Reincarnate/Butter Problems Garage A Trois *''Power Patriot'' (2009) The Royal Potato Family *''Always Be Happy, But Stay Evil'' (2011) The Royal Potato Family Videography *''April In New York'' (2007) Bobby Previte DVD, independent References External links *Marco Benevento official website *Interview with Jam Base *Interview with MonsterFresh *Music and interview video *Article at TheWaster.com *Archive of Live Recordings *Music review at Chronogram Magazine *David Fricke, Rolling Stone June 2010 *David Fricke, Rolling Stone Feb 2010 *LA Times, Dec 28, 2008 *Village Voice, Feb 5, 2008 Category:Pianists